bfdislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Lol no token :O
lol no token is the 20th episode of BFDIsland 2. The Episode Dora: (Hello everyone, its me dora.) Dora: (Last time on bfdisland 2, DDAD got eliminated with 15 votes, which was also nearly more votes than yessoan's 16 votes.) Dora: (The challenge was to make a youtube video, and-) (At the elimination window...) Nick Games: sooo, do you think there is gonna be another rejoin? DDAD: hecks no, the camp is at the final 7. Nick Games: *sigh* Very Cool Elimination Dora: (Ok....this elimination is.....interesting.) Blue Snowball: how though? |:/ Dora: (OK before we get to the interesting part, just wanna say that we got 15 votes.) Dora: (Literally everyone besides 3 people are safe.) Vaccinated Peashooter: epic. Instaxy: bruh, you had immunity, what do you mean, epic? Dora: (Doora is safe at 1 vote, and then its a tie between Instaxy and Accordion at 7 votes. wow a tie. epic. very cool.) Dora: (Well since i had no ideas, its the typical voting for a tiebreaker.) Tiebreaker Voting Results Instaxy: 6 Accordion: 7 Accordion: oh come on! Dora: (Hello you are eliminated, goodbye. You played a great game though, but unfortunately you have been eliminated.) Accordion: *sigh* bye guys. (Accordion starts to disappear.) Accordion: wh..what... wait, WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME- Dora: (You are fading away accordion, yes i know this isn't normal, but teleportation is kinda unoriginal soooo yeah. We changed it.) Accordion: I COMPLETELY UNDERSTAND THIS ISNT NORMAL- anyways bye guys, i had a fun time here, but im leaving now, good luck-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. (Accordion fades away) Doora: um...where did he go? 914: T_T Next Part Dora: (Hello everyone! If your still in, congrats! You have reached the alumni stage.) Vaccinated Peashooter: heh, this is epic just one step closer to getting my win win, but apparently i've heard of some debuter curse crap, soooo uhhhh- Feathery: bruh, you seriously believe in that type of stupid stuff. Vaccinated Peashooter: well I mean... Feathery: pssh, you shouldn't worry, that type of debuter stuff getting out cuz its a debuter, is dumb stuff. Dora: (Results time!) 914: of course it is, it happens in every next part of the episode. Dora: (T_T) 914: well i mean, we all know the winner of this challenge is of course slovakia- Dora: (Dammit you machine, you just spoiled the results, why. You dum dum.) 914: o_o welp, im screwed. Dora: (welp we can’t do results anymore. Cuz SOMEONE spoiled the winner of the challenge.) 914: T_T really. RESULTS 20 1st. Blue Snowball (IMMUNITY) 2nd. 914 3rd. Vaccinated Peashooter 4th. Accordion 5th. Doora EXCUSED: * 7th. Instaxy * 7th. Feathery 914: oh come on, i was so close again! Dora: (Ok sooo uh, Blue Snowball has won immunity into the final 5 i guess.) Blue Snowball: oh well, this is nice. Dora: (But your ONLY immune for the elimination.) Blue Snowball: wait what? wdym by that? Instaxy: im sure it will be explained in the challenge. Vaccinated Peashooter: yeah, maybe- wait... WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING TO ME????- (Vac gets destroyed) Everyone else: ...... Instaxy: is this loss. Dora: (eh, lets do the next challenge. you see i really want this season to end, its been dragging on for too long, and-) (A Group of the same people in the final 6 comes. except for Vac) 914: wow, imposters, why is this happening again? there's literally no point, we already know they're destroyed things too. (They get destroyed) 914: SEE I WAS RIGHT! (Vac comes) Vaccinated Peashooter: Guys! Sorry im late! but something is going on, idk what it is, but contestants, are getting somewhat destroyed and- (Vac sees the destroyed version of himself) Vaccinated Peashooter: when you get eliminated. but anyways! you've got to- (The destroyed things come to life, SOMEHOW.) Destroyed Vac: heh...hello. Vaccinated Peashooter: what are you supposed to be. Destroyed Vac: I am destroyed vac! and Im pretty much the leader of the superior contestants! After all...i AM a meme. Feathery: you can't be prettier than me. Destroyed Vac: did i SAY that i was? Feathery: ...well.... Destroyed Vac: exactly. shut your mouth. Doora: what is THIS destroyed slime supposed to be??? Folded Blue SB: attraction. Attraction: hello, i am destroyed slime! aka hotter slime, or you can call me attraction. Dora: (ok we need to speed things up, im honestly tired of hosting this camp, and was dragging on for too long. challenge time.) Instaxy: but theres- Dora: (CHALLENGE TIME.) Instaxy: ok ok. Entries Accordion's entry Accordion: Sit back and relax, and enjoy the video! The video starts, it's title being How To Be a Turtle. Accordion: Hello everyone! Today, we focus on a subject that sounds odd, but it's funny. The camera pans over to a turtle in an aquarium. Accordion: Ever want to wonder what's like like being slow and steady? Well look no further than this instructional video! A title card shows up, reading Step 1: the slow lane. It cuts to Accordion, Fleecy, and JUICE with shields on their backs. Fleecy: Oh no, this is heavy! Accordion: In order to be a turtle, one must be slow and steady, carrying homes on their backs. JUICE: Fleecy, just be thankful it isn't the actual house. The next title card-Step 2: the greens. The three are seen surrounded by lettuce. Accordion: ..and to be a turtle, you have to eat lettuce! Fleecy: Don't turtles eat other things? JUICE: Yeah, but this was the only thing I could find right now. Last Step-moving your shell. Accordion is seen standing near a small house on wheels with fireworks on all sides. There's a sign that reads that it's a fake model. Accordion: Slow and steady. Ready? Fleecy nods and lightly pushes the house down a hill. The house rolls on a trampoline before coming to rest on a painted X (the letter, not the host) on the ground. Accordion presses a button and the fireworks go off, sending the house in the air. They watch and JUICE walks over. JUICE: Thanks for teaching us how to be like turtles. Accordion: No problem. The turtle walks by with a sign that says not to try it at home, and that it was done by objects who knew how to do it right. Blue Snowball's entry BLUE SNOWBALL RECORDING A CHALLENGE Blue Snowball: –Alright, let's get into it. So today I got challenged by Amaranth Pen to record myself while I... hang on.– reads the paper* –"Record yourself while you... eat... dogs?"– Blue Snowball stares at the camera with a bored face* TAKE 1 Blue Snowball is seen holding a poodle* Blue Snowball: –Amaranth Pen is crazy. Why would he challenge me to such a ridiculous thing? Anyway, three... two... one- gets beaten by a model woman with a purse* TAKE 2 Blue Snowball, bruised up, is seen holding a rottweiler* Blue Snowball: –Alright then, let's try these ones. One... two...– prepares to bite, but the dog eats him first in one bite* muffled screams are heard from the dog's stomach* TAKE 3 Blue Snowball, bruised up AND covered in saliva, is seen holding a boxer* Blue Snowball: '–Alright... Here goes nothing... Three... t- ''gets interrupted by White Eraser, shouting to him offscreen '''White Eraser: –You might as well use that as an underwear.– laughs* Blue Snowball: –Shut up... Three... two... one...– prepares to bite, but the boxer uses a paw with a boxing glove to punch him in the face, knocking him out, then leaves* TAKE 4 Blue Snowball, even more bruised and still quite covered in saliva, is seen holding a german shepherd* Blue Snowball: –Alright, I think this will work. Like, come on, what's this one gonna do? Throw some sheep in me? Haha, so predictable... One... two...– Adolf Sheepler: '''–Er greift unseren Hirten an! Truppen, ergreifen Sie ihn!– ''lots of nazi sheep start shooting him with weapons to death, until one of them blows him away with a bomb*'' ''TAKE 5'' ''Blue Snowball is seen in a wheel chair, totally injured, next to Amaranth Pen*'' '''Amaranth Pen: –Buddy, have yo- Blue Snowball: –Piss off...– Amaranth Pen: –u tri- Blue Snowball: –I said, go to hell.– Amaranth Pen: –ed eat- Blue Snowball: –Zip it.– Amaranth Pen: –ing a w- Blue Snowball: –You and your challenges are bullshi- Amaranth Pen: –JusttryeatingaWienerDog!– Blue Snowball: –I said I had eno- oh... really?– Amaranth Pen: –Yeah. Let me get it for you, buddy.– twelve seconds later* Amaranth Pen, holding a wiener dog, gets near Blue Snowball who's still in a wheel chair* Amaranth Pen: –Alright, to not let this poor dog suffer, you're not gonna chomp it. You're gonna swallow it whole. Alright?– Blue Snowball: –...please kill me- Amaranth Pen: –Okay let's go!– stuffs the wiener dog into Blue Snowball's mouth* Blue Snowball, in tears, makes muffled screams as begging Amaranth Pen to stop, but Amaranth Pen keeps on pushing the wiener dog inside Blue Snowball* Amaranth Pen finishes making Blue Snowball swallow the wiener dog and cleans his sweat after tiring himself a lot, then looks at Blue Snowball and sees him stretched like a giant sausage, with the limbs forcefully outstretched outwards, a tiny mouth and a grumpy face* Blue Snowball: –...my life hurts...– Amaranth Pen starts laughing hysterically at poor Blue Snowball* Blue Snowball: –...I hope you get run over by a train you knuckle-brained ballpoint asshole...– FIN Doora's entry Doora: ok we recording? Narrator: ready Doora: k good Doora: hello people we are gonna be doing wikis Got Talent USB: hi Doggie Bone: hello Doora: those are our judges Doora: first up is random boi wineer Random boi wineer: I’m gonna be doing some comedy Doora: ok Random boi wineer: jumping on a trampoline with milk (Doora presses X) Doggie Bone: that was really funny Doora: really? I think it sucked USB: it was too short sorry man Doggie Bone: well it’s a yes from me Doora: it’s a no from me USB: I’m gonna give it a no but thanks for coming Doora: next up is... Doora: oh no not you B: hi Doora: oh no B: Huh Doora: Oh No B: what’s the matter- Doora: OH NO USB: the stage is yours good luck :/ (B does a few magic tricks) B: watch this guys. Watch the vape. Fssssshhhhhhwwwww Doggie Bone: that was brilliant USB: I agree with doggie Bone that was incredible Doora: are you guys crazy? You wanna let him go through? USB: psssshhhhhh of course I’m saying yes Doggie Bone: same here Doora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Automaton V2: hi? Doora: oh hello auto what will you be doing for us today Automaton V2: I will be doing some comedy Doora: the stage is yours good luck Automaton V2: k Automaton V2: spinel sucks Doora: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (Judges presses their X) USB: hurtful Doggie Bone: rude Doora: untrue Automaton V2: but it was a joke spinel doesn’t suck at a- Judges: NO Doora: next up is Tyler Tyler: hello everyone so today I will be breaking this evil nICKEL nICKEL: I shall kill u (Tyler breaks nICKEL) USB: Doora. Ur the picky one. What do you say? Doora: I absolutely think that act was EPIC Doggie Bone: WOW THATS THE BEST ACT WE’VE HAD USB: I agree it’s a yes for me Doggie Bone: 100% yes Doora: you got my first yes congratulations Tyler: I did it! I did it! Tyler: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES (The background breaks) Tyler: whoops USB: srsly Tyler Tyler: not the first time that happened (Flashback plays TDWT) Tyler: she loves me? Hah she loves me! Tyler: YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS (Flashback ends) Tyler: andddddd yea Doora: Whatever since B and Tyler made it in, they get to be on a bridge whoever survives the bridge the longest (Tyler tries to push B off but fails) B: yes I win now I will kill all of you USB/Doggie Bone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Doora: TAKE COVER! (USB/Doggie Bone/Doora hides in a bush) Doora: told you guys’ve was bad news Doggie Bone: yea ur right B: guys it’s just me in disguise calm down Doora: instaxy? Instaxy: yup Feathery: your pretty stinky 914: no ur pretty stinky Doora: your roasts are getting worse 914: my marshmallow is completely roasted Marshmallow: plz stop putting me on the stick 914: whatever (914 throws the Marshmallow at the camera) Narrator: OW THAT HURT! (Narrator destroys 914) Feathery: heh he deserved that Blue Snowball: meh you kinda deserve it more Feathery: SHUT UP PINK SNOWBALL MARRIED TO KING DORA King Dora/Pink Snowball: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR Vaccinated Peashooter's entry Vaccinated peashooter: hello guys! In this video I will teach you how to make your own vaccinations! Microwave Glove appears. Microwave glove: You mean us! Also I'm microwave glove! I'm microwave gender. And I'm Glove's twin brother VP: oh yeah I invited him to help us MW: yeah! VP: (be careful though, he's kind of a jerk) MW: so first we need glass! VP: yup and I'm getting it right now! VP goes to a dumpster and starts grabbing glass that he spots. Scene cuts to DDAD. DDAD: WAIT DORA DON'T THROW ME OU- Dora throws DDAD out of the window causing him to fall into the dumpster of dead fallen off windows characters. DDAD lands on VP. VP: Ow wtf wait DDAD?! Uh do you have some glass? DDAD: yup. I have my pet glass cat here! glass cat: meow VP: sorry DDAD VP grabs the glass cat and runs. DDAD: sad. VP now we need the stuff you put in a vaccine! VP grabs the ingredients out of nowhere. MW: what!? Where did you get that. And how do you have so many! VP: Yes. MW: ok cool. VP: Now we just add it up and! The world explodes. VP: what. MW: Sorry I just wanted to prank you by placing a creeper there. VP: Aw man. VP: now we gott make another video. MW: hehe. (2000 years later meme.jpg) VP: So welcome to the prank show. MW: yeah I'm gonna prank people! VP: no MW: why not VP: your pranks are really brutal micro. MW: DON'T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! VP: kk VP kid pranking time. MW: yeah due to laziness we only have two pranks here. At the wiki. Your english teacher: and that's how you say yes correctly. Wiki cat: yeah this is big brain time Wooden clock: Yes. Sourphie: also Maple how many lines do you have this entry? Maple: 2! Sourphie and why is you nickname said here instead of your username? Maple: idk. VP goes into the classroom. YET: hello new student. VP: qwifjowejndoiqwomcklwmwionfweklniofesl nwfo YET: OH GOD SUCH TERRIBLE SPELLI- (dies) VP: next prank! the place where Glove is.jpg. Glove: ah what a lovely day. MW appears. MW: Hey glove! Why are you homosexual! Glove: I told you this 2420408 times already! I was born like that! MW: oh. MW: whatever MW puts glove in the microwave in the middle of his body and turns it on. Glove burns to death inside it. MW: hahaha! such an epic prank! VP: wait we forgot to turn on the camera! MW: Nickel...... VP: what do we do now! MW: idk here just use this dancing banana video. VP: ugh fine I don't have any other options. at the place where dora is.jpg Dora: how many times are you going to do this stupid .jpg joke.jpg MW: Yes. Dora: stop that. Dora: also VP wins for his awesome vid. VP: wait what. Vaccinated sunflower appears behind a camera. Vaccinated sunflower: Hi guys! Also I recorded everything you did this challenge. Vaccinated Sunflower: what would you do without me sometimes! Does a heroic pose. VP: le gasp VP: well yay I win MW: yay